


【利格】《标记》

by LumiereKei



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiereKei/pseuds/LumiereKei
Summary: 利利黑化，虐身，OOC注意！慎入！
Relationships: Lilium/Grossular（ACCA）, 利格 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【利格】《标记》

**Author's Note:**

> 利利黑化，虐身，OOC注意！慎入！

格罗苏拉坐在椅子上，外套已经不见，身上白衬衣的扣子开到胸口。他的双手被紧紧缚在椅背后，银白色长发散乱在肩头，黑色丝绸布带缠绕着蒙住眼睛。他脸色潮红，尽管极力克制着喘息，但凌乱的呼吸声在空旷的环境里如此清晰。  
耳边传来毫不掩饰的脚步声，气流带来烟草味。  
“真美。”随着不带一丝情感的赞叹，冰凉的手指划过格罗苏拉的脸颊。  
格罗苏拉浑身轻颤：“放开……”  
“哦？”那个声音的主人像是听到了什么有趣的事情，语气讥讽嘲弄：“格罗苏拉卿对于利利乌姆家的招待并不满意，是吗？”  
没有回答。

利利乌姆并不在意，他坐在格罗苏拉对面的软椅上，好心情地给自己到了杯酒，然后若有所思地盯着对方凌乱诱人的样子。  
他的视线从下往上，滑过腰下褶皱的衣摆，领口大开而露出的胸膛，瘦削的下颚，微微张开的双唇，最后落在格罗苏拉小巧的耳垂上。  
“你知道吗，格罗苏拉卿。你现在这副模样，很想让人在你身上留下些什么。”  
利利乌姆抿了口浅金色的酒液，浓郁的香气让他不自觉地眯了眯眼。他起身迈向格罗苏拉，修长冰冷的指尖点在他裸露的心口。  
“不如在这里，刻上一朵百合，如何？”

利利乌姆当然不会给他拒绝的余地，而纹身师早已在门外等候。  
“在这之前，先给你一些小小的惩罚。”利利乌姆语气轻佻，手里毫不犹豫地将针筒的针尖刺入了他的颈动脉。  
“利利乌姆……你不能……”格罗苏拉的声音有些沙哑哽咽，他身体被束缚，根本无力阻止利利乌姆的动作。  
“开始吧。”声音一瞬间变得冰冷，可以想像他隐忍着恼怒的脸色。  
纹身的长针带着颜料落下，格罗苏拉想躲开，却发现自己无法动弹，他没有时间惊讶，将嘴边的痛呼生生咽了下去。  
只一瞬间，格罗苏拉便明白，利利乌姆给他注入的药剂，目的是为了麻痹他的传出神经，换句话说，便是让他能感受到疼痛却无法做出回应。  
针针入骨，他浑身冷汗涔涔。  
缠绕束缚的黑色布带下，那双眸子早已紧闭，没人知道他已经疼到失去了意识。

终于结束了。  
利利乌姆居高临下地抚摸着那朵完美的百合，稍稍倾身向前，替格罗苏拉拨开额头上粘着的被汗水浸湿的发丝，抬起他的下巴，怜惜地在那失血苍白的双唇上印下一个吻。  
“唔……”  
利利乌姆的呼吸与他的缠绕，药效已经过去，他猛然惊醒，拼命向后躲开。利利乌姆松开了他，留下鬼魅般的轻笑在他耳边回荡。  
“既然醒了，我们就开始最后一项吧。”  
格罗苏拉听见他从桌上拿起了什么东西。  
“由我亲自来完成这个。”  
格罗苏拉已经不想知道接下来会发生什么，他本能地在利利乌姆触碰到他耳朵的时候转过头去。  
那只手又覆了上来，指腹搓揉着他的耳垂，呼吸打在耳边，说不出的暧昧。  
“就在这里吧。”声音低沉却轻如羽毛。

“啪！”

短针刺穿耳垂，格罗苏拉整个人狠狠地颤抖了一下，仰起的脖颈如同天鹅一般纤细脆弱，悲鸣出声。利利乌姆低下头，舐去他右耳上浅浅的血迹，轻咬一口，随后取下自己的耳环，小心翼翼地扣在了他的耳垂上。

“这是我给你留下的标记。属于我的。”

End


End file.
